User talk:Five Dog
[[User talk:Five Dog/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] Greetings, good citizen! Welcome to my talk page. If you have anything to tell me or ask me, this would be the perfect place to do so! Just leave a comment below, and I'll respond on your talk page as soon as I can. Five Dog ignores no one. Here are some general tips, in case you're interested: * Signing a page with four tildes (~~~~) will leave your signature the exact time you made the edit. You can change your signature at any time on your . ** Use this when signing your comments on talk pages, like this one! ** Don't use this when you're editing an article. * Using a colon ( : ) will indent things put behind it. Example: Hey there! :Hello. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm okay, thanks for asking! This would result in... Hey there! :Hello. ::How are you? :::Fine, and you? ::::I'm okay, thanks for asking! You can keep adding colons to your heart's content! Generally, you use these to signify that the comment is meant to be in reply to another. If you're replying to a reply, just add one colon to however many the above reply had. * Want to speak instantly with other members of the Left 4 Dead Wiki? Activate the shout box! In the Community box in the sidebar, click on Widgets. This will open a list of widgets you can add. Look for Shout Box and click the green plus sign next to it. This will add that widget onto the sidebar. Of course, you can always add any of the other widgets, and move them around as much as you'd like. Take a look around at what's there, add what you'd think will come in handy! ** Five Dog has Community, Recent changes, Shout box, and Active talk pages active in the sidebar. If you have any other questions, this would be a great place to leave them! Thanks for stopping by. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 13:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) object in l4d2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh_6PioSZjs&feature=related the fireworks box, it may be real,it may not be real,but i just figured i'd show you since you seem to be ....something...whatever Hanson,out--JoeHanSon 05:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- It IS real , and it works just like gascan , just wanted to mention it... i was figuring that would be the best idea, well thank you--JoeHanSon 22:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) axe post I posted a trivia on the axe page..i was just wondering..why did it get deleted? --Mustangs113 19:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Mustangs113 removed smoker pic? I put a pic of a smoker constricting francis and somebody removed it..why is that? forgot to signature lol the smoker post was made by me --Mustangs113 19:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Mustangs113 thanks Thanx, bro! --Mustangs113 20:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC)mustangs113 admins? Hi, I was just looking at some peoples accounts and I noticed that some of them said "administrator" and I was just wondering, How can i become and an admin? Umm.. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/London_escorts what the hell in this??-Bling1907 :Taken care of. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) SSC NUMBAH TWOZ: The comment medal!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Cryptid wiki http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptid_Wiki Please tell people about this wiki it needs help